TeRi khamOshi
by AaniyaArsh08
Summary: Those who really love you don't mean to hurt you and if they do, you can't see it in their eyes but it hurts them too.
1. chapter 1

**_Hello Everyone_**

 ** _Here Aaniya Arsh her another plot to You People_**

 ** _Actually Mujh se wait hi nahi ho raha tha. :p_**

 ** _hope you People like this idea too :)_**

 ** _Advance Sorry For the Grammar Mistakes_**

 ** _and Yeah I'll Update Meeting's on 2nd June :)_**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Abhijeet wake up with the calling of His Alarm clock. He closed the Alarm and Rubbed His eyes and Removed strains of sleeps from His eyes then He stood up from bed and went for Fresh n up. After freeing from His Morning task. He Moved towards His Choty's Room._

 _He entered in with: Chal Daya jaldi se uth ja 7:15 ho rahy hen._

 _but Stopped in Mid to see Empty bed. First He got shock to see Empty bed buy then He moved towards Daya's Bathroom with Murmuring: kiya bat hy Aj Sahab jaldi uth gae._

 _But again Amazed to see Empty Bathroom. Tension was making its way towards Abhijeet's heart but He Relaxed His with: shayed Kitchen ya Terrace me hoga._

 _He then hurriedly Check kitchen first then terrace but found Daya nowhere. He said to Himself: Ajeed bat hy ye Daya kahan gaya itni subha subha. (Thinking something) phone kar k puchta hun._

 _Abhijeet picked His cell phone from His Room and dialed Daya's Number but for His Surprise Daya switched of His cell LORD knows why. Abhijeet was in Tension moved to and fro when His cell ringed._

 _He thought that the Caller is Daya so with out looking at the Caller I'd He said in anger: bata k nahi ja sakty thy kiya? itni Subha subha jany ki kiya zarorat th._

 _Caller cut Him: Abhijeet_

 _Abhijeet recognized the voice and said in low tone: I'm sorry Sir Mujhy laga Daya hy. wo pta nahi kahan chala gaya hy Subha subha..._

 _again Cut by Acp sir: Abhijeet Mene usy bheja hy Tum fiqar mat karo (Telling) or haan kuch zarori kaam hy (Ordering) to Tum bhi aadhy ghanty me Bureau report karo._

 _Saying this Acp sir cut the call leaving behind a confused Abhijeet there._

 _Abhijeet said to Himself: Ain. itni subha subha Acp sir ny Daya ko zarori kam se bhej diya (Feeling anger for Daya) or ye Daya bhi bata kar nahi ja sakta tha. (Moving towards kitchen) ary bnda note hi chor kar chala jata hy. par nahi. pata hi kitni tension hogai th (more Angrily) pr nahi Abhijeet to hy hi pagal. Tension leny ki adat hy usy._

 _After Entering inside the Kitchen He Drank chilled water which He took from fridge then moved to Ready for Bureau._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Abhijeet reached Bureau after Parking His car He made His way towards Stairs when Bureau's bodyguard Salute Him He smiled so Bodyguard asked: Sahab aj akely aen hen Ap? Daya sahab nahi ae._

 _Abhijeet replied smilingly Hiding His anger for Daya: ary nahi Daya ko Acp sir ny kisi kam se bheja hy direct Ghar se hi gaya hy._

 _Bodyguard said: oh Acha sahab._

 _Abhijeet left with: take care._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He Entered in Bureau but Trash with someone who asked in Tension: kiya bat hy Abhijeet kin khayalo me khoe hoe ho?_

 _Abhijeet felt really bad so Sad in Guilty Tone: I'm I'm really sorry sir Pata nahi kese Takar hogai._

 _Acp sir Pat on His Shoulder with: koi bat nahi Me thik hun. (Giving task) Tum ek kam karo Mr. Kumar ki case file Mujhy complete kr k do. aj sham Headquarters submit karwani hy._

 _Abhijeet asked in Confusion: lekin Sir wo case to Daya lead kr raha tha._

 _Acp sir left the place with: par Maloomat Tumhy bhi to hy Case ki. (in Meaning ful tone) kiyun k case Daya Lead kr rha tha._

 _After His departure Abhijeet murmur: Taana marny ki to koi kasar nahi chorty sir. achy tariqe se waqif hen Sir k Daya Apny cases bhi Mujh se share karta hy._

 _He moved towards Daya's desk and pick that Desire file from His desk and after Collection necessary Data He went inside Record Room and Get Himself busy in Completion file._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He was Freed from His task and looking towards the wall clock present in Room and Shocked to see The time which strike 3:00pm_

 _Abhijeet said in shock: oh no 3 bhij bj gae pata hi nahi chala. (Thinking) shayed Daya bhi aagaya hoga. (Angrily) abhi uski khabar leta hun._

 _He came out from Records Room and looked at the Surroundings still there is no sign of Daya which rises His Anger bar . He then Moved towards Acp sir's cabin but found it Empty too._

 _Anger, Tension, confusion All emotions succeeded to make place in His Heart He was thinking what to do or what to not. It was not for the First time That Acp sir Sent Daya for Any work but this Time a strange feeling arose in His Heart._

 _Abhijeet was standing at the Center Of the Bureau's hall when Suchin looked at Him then Come towards Him and asked in concern tone: kiya bat hy sir Ap Pareshan lag rahy hen?_

 _Abhijeet come out from His trails of thought and said: Haan Suchin wo Acp sir ny Daya ko Kisi kam se bheja hy. Subha se gaya hoa hy Number bhi switched off a rha hy. Acp sir se usky bary me puchny k liye unk cabin me gaya to wo bhi nahi hen._

 _Suchin tells: ji sir wo Kuch zarori kam se bahar gaen hen._

 _Abhijeet nodded with: haan wo to samjh gaya tha Me. (asked) kher Tum batao kiya kar rhy ho Tum log?_

 _Suchin shows Him a file which was in His hand: sir Abhi 3 ghanty phly ek case report hoa tha usi par kam kar rhy hen._

 _Abhijeet asked in shocked: case Report hoa tha or Tum logo ny Mujhy bataya bhi nahi._

 _Suchin downed His head with: sorry Sir but Acp sir ny kaha tha Ap ek Important file pr kaam kar rhy hen to Hm Apko disturbed na karen._

 _Abhijeet agreed and said: haan kaam to Important tha buy complete hogaya hy. (ordering) chalo Mujhy b case ki Update do._

 _Suchin then Tells Him about Case and also gives Him every detail regarding case._ _After that all team involved in Current case. except Acp sir and Daya_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _so Guys how was this Chapter?_**

 ** _Must tell me Through your Review_**

 ** _I'll Update the next chapter on 4ht June._**

 ** _Thaank you so Much for Reading it._**

 ** _Take care_**

 ** _Stay Blessed :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Big Thaaaaaank you so Much_**

 ** _for Reading and Reviewing_**

 ** _Guest: Dear your all Reviews are showing to Me Do not worry about it as sometimes FF went in coma :p_**

 ** _Thaaank You so Much Dear for your Appriciation_**

 ** _i hope you will enjoy the Next chapter too :)_**

 ** _Kritti: Haaaawn Poasible hy is bar Acp sir bhi Daya sir k sath mil gae Abhijeet sir ko pareshan karny k liye :p_**

 ** _Thaank you so Much dear :)_**

 ** _Guest Abhi: awww dear how van i take care of Abhijeet sir?_**

 ** _well good to knoe that you are big fan of Abhijeet sir_**

 ** _Here's your Update_**

 ** _Thank You so Much :)_**

 ** _All Guests and_**

 ** _Daya's lover,_**

 ** _Saachi, Misti, Wahida, Masooma,_**

 ** _Rai-The Night Queen, Lalit soni, Priya, Misti,_**

 ** _Thaaaaank You so Much for Reviewing_**

 ** _keep continue :)_**

 ** _Here's Next Update_**

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _All officers were doing there Respective works and Abhijeet was Discussing something to Rajat. when Bureao doors opened Abhijeet hurridly moved His gaze towards Door and Found Acp sir who was coming towards Him. Dissappointment completly showing from His face._

 _Acp sir reached near Him and asked: kiya hoa Abhijeet? wo file complete hogai?_

 _Abhijeet replied in low tone: yes sir._

 _Acp sir said: chalo ye acha hy (ordered) wo file Mujhy dy do._

 _Abhijeet went towards His desk and bring that File and gave it to Acp sir._

 _Acp sir Grabbed that file and lookes at Him then again framed a querry: abhi kis bary me discussion chal rahi th?_

 _Abhijeet replied: sir wo Current case jo aj report hoa tha usi k bary me discuss kar rahy thy._

 _Acp sir looked at His wrist watch and said hurridly: Abhi Mujjy late ho raha hy Aa kar Tum se is case ki detail leta hun._

 _Abhijeet nodded and askes hesitantly: sir wo Daya??_

 _Acp sir leaving the place with: Raat tak ae ga wo Abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him going and said to Himself: chalo itna to pata chala. (confusingly) par Acp sir bata kiyun nahi rahy k kahan hy wo? (in tension) phone bhi to switched off a raha hy Sahab ka._

 _His trail of thougts get Disturbed by Rajat voice who was asking Him something so He excuse Him: I'm sorry Rajat kiya kaha Tum ny?_

 _Rajat putting His cell phone in His pocket said: sir Salunkhy sir ki Call thi. unhy kuch mila hy. Forensic lab bula rahy wo._

 _Abhijeet nodded and they left for Forensic lab._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Abhijeet entered with: ji Doctor Sahab kiya pata laga hy?_

 _Dr Salunkhy moved His gaze from flask and looked at Him then inviting Him with: Ary Abhijeet ao ao._

 _All officers came near Him. He signal Dr. Tarika to bring something who nodded and left the Lab._

 _Rajat asked confusingly: esa kiya hy sir k Apny Dr. Tarika ko hi bahar nikal diya.?_

 _listening this salunkhy laughed: ary nahi Rajat wo Reports lany gai hy. (coming towards the topic) kher Tum log suno (telling) ye jo banda hy jis ki lash Tum log le kar k ae ho (Revealing) kisi gang ka Member hy._

 _Officers shocked Abhijeet put His finger on His lower lips and rubbed it then asked in Thinking tone: magar Sir ye kese pata chala?_

 _Dr. Salunkhy showing Him Dead body's hand which shows some dots on His Right palm._

 _Suchin shocked to see that dots and asked: magar sir ye kese ho sakta hy? jb Me ny lash ko check kiya tha tb to is k hath par koi nishan nahi thy._

 _before Dr Salunkhy could replied Dr. Tarika entered in with saying: wo is liye suchin kiyun k ye nishan tab zahir hoty hen jb in par paani dala jae (informing) wo bhi circular motion me rub karny se._

 _She stopped and gave that Reports (which she went for brought) to Dr. Salunkhy who grabbed it start to read._

 _Abhijeet again framed a Question: sir lekin is bat se ye kese pata laga k ye kisi gang ma Member hy?_

 _Dr. Salunkhy replied calmly: abhi Me usi taraf hi aa rha tha. (breifing) dekho (again showing Him that dots) in Dots se number bna hoa hy Number 5. (telling) or jb Mene is tariqe k dots or is (pointing towards dead body) Aadmi ka Data hamary records Me check kiya to Me to bilkul hi heran reh gaya._

 _Rajat lookef at Him and asked: matlab sir esa kiya mila Apko?_

 _Dr. Tarika replied: is Aadmi k bary m to koi update nahj mila lekin haan in dots k zariye ye pata laga hy k Ye ek gang ki speciality he jo k Apny Members ko pehchan'ny k liye ye Identity provide karti hy. (Giving them detail) ye Gang takreeban 15 saal pehly kolkatta me pakra gaya tha lekin kuch log bhagny me kamyab ho gae thy. (giving clue) shYed ye Admi un bhagy hoe logo me se ho?_

 _Abhijeet shooked His head in no: nahi Mera nahi khahal kiyun k agr ye bhagy hoe logo me se hota to is ki Details record me zaror hoti._

 _Dr. Salunkhy agreed with His point and said: Right Abhjeet. (presenting His point) ho skta hy ye Mumbai me Active hoa ho? (telling) lo Boss is special chemical ka nam bhi pta lg gaya jis k zariye ye dots lagae jaty hen._

 _After that He tells them about that Chemical name All officers left the place with: thaank you so much sir Apny bohot help ki._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _They returning back from lab and when They were on way when Rajat said to Suchin: Tum Bureao jao Me or Abhijeet sir a rahy hen._

 _Suchin nodded and leave them While Abhijeet looked at Him in Question._

 _Rajat understand His gaze and said: Sir hamy Canteen jana hy._

 _Abhijeet Asked: magar kiyun?_

 _Rajat showing Him His cell phone and tells: Acp sir ka msg aya hy k Apny subha se kuch nahi khaya (Abhijeet looked at Him in shock) to Me Apko Resturent le jaon._

 _Abhijeet was about to denied. Rajat Hurridly said: sir please mana mt kijye ga warnw bohot dant pary gi (Stressing) Mujhy._

 _Abhijeet agreeing with: chalo bhae ab koi option bhi to nahi hy._

 _Listening this Rajat smiled and Said happily: thank you so Much sir._

 _Abhijeet replied: ary thanks ki kiya bat hy. wese bhi Mujhy bhook to lagi hi th._

 _They reached on Bureao's canteen Abhijeet have His dinner while Rajat toi accompany Him._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _After finishing their task They comeback in Bureao where Officers were busy in thier Tasks. while Acp sir on His cabin. who signalled Abhijeet to come in His cabin seeing them coming from outside._

 _Abhijeet entered in so Acp sir Asked Him about details related to case Abhijeet give Him details and after some more discussion He left the cabin._

 _Abhijeet's eyes move Towards Daya's desk and found it still Empty_. _He becomes sad and thought: esa bhi kiya kaam dy diya sir ny k ek call ya msg nhi nahi kar skta._

 _He sat on His desk with completly off mood and Start searching for that chemical which Dr. salunkhy tells Him._

 _Bureau's Door opened Abhijeet looked at the Gaze and found His most Desired Person whom He want to see from Morning._

 _Abhijeet stood from His face Happiness clearly shown from His face He looked at Daya who was too looking at Him ._

 _Daya steps foeward Abhijeet too left His place and Moved towards Daya to Asked Him. but before He could asked anything to Daya who pushed_

 _Him at side and moved towards Acp sir's cabin without uttering a single word._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Shocked??_**

 ** _Finally had done. :p_**

 ** _Friends one thing_**

 ** _ye Non investigating story hy so_**

 ** _ignored all loopholes regarding Investigation :p_**

 ** _Daya sir to Finally a hi gae_**

 ** _yes yes i know i know_**

 ** _you people were waiting for His arrival na :D_**

 ** _now i'm waiting for Review so kindly do this Favour for Me ;)_**

 ** _Keep Smiling_**

 ** _Takecare_**

 ** _Stay Blessed :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello My All Dears Friend_** ** _a big Thaaaaank You so Much for Liking and Reviewing_** ** _Kindly keep Reviewing like this :)_**

D. Thank you for liking :)

Guest: phir kiya hoa ye batany k liye New chapter aagaya. :)

Sania313: Ye Daya sir ka reaction tha :p Your waitng is over Thank You :)

Kriti: Investigation include karni pari na :p Good to know that You like Rajat and Abhi's convo :) Abhi to ignoring start hy Dear Concentrate on title Kahin bary Bhai ko Bhari na par jae (winks) Esa kiyun ye to Apko bad me pata chaly ga Dear

Thank You so Much :)

i"ll post meeting's update too as soon as possible :)

Masooma.ansari: Thank You so Much :) Ap khud next chapter me jan jaen gi ;)

Guest: Thank You :)

Tia: AHmmm Good to know :)

Thank You dear for liking :)

786wahida: Thank You :)

Daya's lover: so your waiting is over :)

Sonam.naik: Thank You so Much :)

Lalit soni: Daya sir esa kiyun kar rahy hen ye to Apko last me hi pata lagy ga Haaan abhi k liye esa or bohot kuch baaqi hy ;)

Cid duo fan: Thank You :)

Geetu: Hello Geetu dear

Yes i'm Good how are You?

thank You so Much for liking the Story hope you will like next too :)

Take care stay blessed

Luvcidduodosti: Thank You so Much :)

Abhiiifan: nahi dear abhi to pareshani shuru hoi hy (winks)

Guest: Here is Your Update Thank You :)

 ** _Next Chapter:_**

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Daya pushed Him aside and moved Directly in Acp sir's cabin._

 _Abhijeet was Hurt on Daya's Reaction but Relaxed His emotions with: kiya yar Abhijeet Acp sir k kaam se gaya tha wo. zahir hy phly Acp sir ko jawab dy ga. (detemining tone) aany do sahab ko Phir khabar lun ga._

 _He then jerked His head and sat on His desk and again busy in His searching._

 _after an hour Daya came out from Acp sir's cabin with Acp sir. who orders Fredrics: Freddy Tum ek kaam karo Daya k sath Mr. kishore k ghar jao or Puch tach karo (looking towards Daya) or Tum wahan se sidhy ghar chaly jana._

 _Daya nodded and left the Bureau with Freddy._

 _After thier Departure Acp sir Moved towards Abhijeet who was already looking at Him so Acp sir asked: kiya bat hy Abhijeet ese kiya dekh rahy ho?_

 _Abhijeet averted His gaze and said: kuch nahi sir (changing the topic) ye chemical k bary me pata chala hy. (Showing His laptop where He was searching about that chemical) Sir ye special chemical sirf orders pe bnta hy pury india me sirf 15 se 20 lab hen jahan ye bnta hy (Acp sir looked at Him so He added) or Mumbai me sirf ek hi esa Lab he jahan ye bnta hy._

 _Acp sir asked: Mumbai me kahan? or ye itna rear hy (asked) kiya koi khtara hy kiya is chemical se?_

 _Abhijeet moved His gaze towards laptop and pressed some keys on keyboard and then again said while showing the screen towards Acp sir: nahi sir ye Chemical khatarnaq nahi hy actually iska use bht km hy isi liye is ki production bhi bht km hy (telling) or Mumbai me iski production Malad me jo Lab hy Science and Medical labortary wahan hoti hy (informing) lekin sir ye agr koi gang use kr rahi hy to gair qanooni tariqe se ye gang tak pohanch raha hy._

 _Acp nodded and said: haan Abhijeet ye illigal hi hy. (ordering) kher yahan Tum or Rajat kal subha ja kar dekhna. Abhi Tum bhi ghar jao._

 _Abhijeet nodded so Acp sir left the place._

 _After Acp sir's departure Abhijeet too left the place._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Freddy asked: lekin Mr. Kishore Apny wahan lash dekhi thi sab sy phly. (forcing) kuch to dekha hoga._

 _Mr. kishore in irritation said loudly: Dekhiye Officer (Daya looked at Him angerly so He made His voice soft) Me nahi jaanta na us lash k bary m. na wahan mojod kisi bhi chiz k bary me (Remembering) jab Me wahan pohancha to wo Admi mara hoa tha. ek jagrut nagrik hony k naty Mene apko inform kiya. (Frustratedly murmur) pr ab ye Mere hi galy ka phanda bn gaya hy._

 _Daya heared His murmur so signal freddy to moved. who made His way towards outside with saying: thik hy Mr. kishore agr Apki zarorat pari to (stressing) phir yad karen gen_

 _After saying this He left Kishore's house while Daya already moved towards parking. Freddy reached thier and sat on Car._

 _Daya start the vehicle silently so freddy initiated: Sir Mujhy to ye kishore garbar lag raha hy._

 _Daya nodded: Hmmm_

 _Freddy again: warna itni subha itna bara admi park k bajae sunsan road par kiyun walk kare ga._

 _Daya again: Hmmm_

 _Freddy looked at Him and asked in confusion: kiya bat hy Sir Apki tabiyat to thik hy na? (Daya looked at Him in **Yes i'm okay** look so freddy said) nahi sir wo Ap Kishore k ghar bhi kuch nahi keh rahy thy or abhi bhi sirf Hmmm Hmmm kiye ja rahy._

 _Daya didn't say anything and concentrate on driving. Freddy looked at Him in shock._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He enters in His house while talking to Himself: Ajeeb bat hy Subha se gaib tha aaya to bina kuch kahy sir k cabin me chala gaya (understanding) chalo manta hun Inform karna hoga. (confusing) Acp sir ny bhi (showing care for His brother) aaty hi usy dosry kaam par laga diya. (in caring tone) pata nahi kahan tha subha se. kuch khaya bhi hy k nahi. (angry on Himself) Me bhi aaty hi kiya ly kar beth gaya. kuch bana leta hun khany k liye._

 _saying this He went in His room and after changing His casuals moved towards kitchen and start to prepare Dinner for His choty._

 _After Half an hour He hear door's opening sound so said to Himself: aagae sahab (happily) ab dekhna aen gen Sahab 'sorry Abhi' khny k liye (little angry) Me bhi nahi manu ga itni jaldi._

 _He was waiting for 5 minutes but there was no sign of Daya in kitchen so He came out from kitchen and looked at the lounge. no body was there so He Moved His gaze towards Daya's room and found His door closed. He was astonished with this so moved towards Daya's room and knock the door found it open so entered in and looked at the scenario in shocked._

 _Daya was sleeping on His bed with His shoes. Abhijeet was about to scold Him but stopped with a thought: rehny deta hun Thaka hoa lg raha hy._

 _He then put His shoes off and settled Him properly on bed and left the Room._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Abhijeet after coming out from Daya's Room put all the food in fridge which He made for Daya and then after switching off all the unnecessory lights He too went for sleep._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He opened His eyes and pick His cell then texted some one and then stood from His place and moved to change His outfits. then went in kitchen._

 _After filling His tummy from that food which was made by His brother. He cleaned all the mess and then looked at His brother's room like He was thanking Him through Eyes and then moved towards His room . He lay on bed and closed His eyes with a smile on His lips._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 **Thank You so Much for Reading :)**

 **So How was it?**

 **Take Care**

 **Atay Blessed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

First of All a big Thaaank You so Much to All of You for such a Good Response :)

kindly do Review like this and Encourage us Through your Review

so that we can write as Per Your taste :p

oooOooo

Guest: its okay Dear you arw not Much late... Thaaaank you so much dear for liking :) yeah sure Why not will pleased to have you as a friend so hand shake ;)

oOo

Kritti: Haan na dekho yar Daya sir bata hi nahi rahy k wo esa kiyun kar rahy hen ;) awww dear thank you so much for liking investigation too :p Text me kuch nahi bht kuch chupa hy or is ka jawab to Daya sir hi den gen .. khana to Abhi sir ny Daya sir k liye hi banaya tha na so He ate :) Thank you so much dear Take Care Stay blessed :)

oOo

Geetu: Hellooo Geetu Dear...

Pleased to know that You liked Story... Ahhh Dear this is what everyone getting confused but i m giving you surity that your all confusions got cleared in Next 2 to 3 chapters (winks) Thaaank You so Much Dear for Review :)

Tak care Stay Blessed :)

oOo

Gurya44: Ahhh dear sis Acp sir is not kharOos He is just taking His Ladly charanheev's side ;) Pleased to know that you cares for Abhijeet's care :)

About Daya's silence you will get satisfied in upcoming chapters.. thank You so Much for liking ..

take care Stay Blessed :)

oOo

D: Thaank You so Much :)

oOo

786Wahida: Here is Your Update Ma'am :p

oOo

Guest: is ka jawab to Daya sir hi de skty hen k wo Esa kiyun kar rhy :p Thank you so Much :)

oOo

Jyoti A: Hey Jyoti dear How are you?

First of All a big thaank You so Much for liking Story. Ahan May be Daya sir naraz na hon bal k kuch or wajh ho ;).. wowww Dear what a Guess He texted Acp sir :) Abhijeet sir ko waqai kuch nahi pata bohot pareshaan hona hy abhi to unho ny (winks) nahi nahi Abhijeet sir ny to Rajat k sath dinner kr liya tha na ye khana Daya sir k liye hi tha or unho ny hi khaya :)

Ab Me Daya sir se kiya kahun kiyaaa pata unk pas valid reason ho (socho socho :p)

Haaaan mehanga to pary ga pr filhal Abhijeet sir ko tough time dena hy... Thank you so Nuch dear for review... Take care and Stay Blessed :)

oOo

Guest: Thank You so Much :p :)

oOo

lalit soni: Thank you dear :)

oOo

Sania313: first of All welcome to You in Aani's story zone :) its My pleasure dear sis to Update for You people :) oh Dear don't take Tension Abhi Me hun na :p Thank You so Much dear keep connected :)

oOo

Asfa: Thank You dear :)

oOo

Priya: Thaank You :)

oOo

Tia: Awwww Bacchy Ap esa na sochen q k Me Apko secret ki bat bata rahi k Esa kuch nahi hy (winks) garbar kuch nahi bht kuch hy ;) Thank You so Much :)

oOo

Masooma.ansari93: My one of the Regular reviewr Thaaank You so Much for liking dear :)

oOo

Daya's Lover: Thank you so Much :)

oooOooo

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

Next Morning Abhijeet wake up and after Freeing from fresh n up He came out from His Room and made His way Towards Daya's Room and found that the Door is open ajar so He Entered in after Completely opened it. but again found an Empty Room.

Dissappointment was completely shown from His face. when He was about to left the Room His Eyes stuck on a paper which placed on Daya's bed side table under the paper weight.

Abhijeet picked up the paper it was Daya's note who leave this For Abhijeet.

Abhijeet start to read the note: I'm really sorry boss aj bhi Mujhy jaldii nikalna hoga. Mene breakfast kar liya hy. or haan kal raat Dinner bhi kar liya tha. Tumhy disturb nahi karna chahta tha is liye ye note chor raha hun. Please Tum bhi breakfast kar lena Mera Gussa bichary breakfast pr mat nikalna. Apna khayal rakhna. Bye

Abhijeet gets satisfied from this note as at least Todaya Daya informed Him.

He left Daya's Room and entered in kitchen and for His surprise Breakfast was ready and waiting for someone who come and eat.

Abhijeet heat His food and after Finishing His Breakfast. He starts to get ready for Bureao.

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

Abhijeet Reached at Bureao and after parked His jeep He was climbing stairs when His eyes Got stuck on Somrthing. He bowed down and picked up the paper which was fall on stairs.

Abhijeet unfolded the Paper and confused to see Doctor's prescription having Patient Name as Yadav He said to Himself: Ain ye Yadav kon hy or iski Priscription Bureao ki sirhyon par kiya kar rahi hy?

He fold that paper again and crossed the remaining stairs and Enters in Bureao.

Everyone wished Him He Replied them. Rajat looked at Him alone so Asked: Sir Daya sir nahi ae?

Abhijeet was about to sat on His desk looked at Him and replied causually: Haaan wo Acp sir k kaam se gaya hy.

Rajat nodded so Abhijeet asked: Rajat aj Bureao me koi Yadav naam ka aadmi aaya tha kiya?

Instead of Rajat another voice asked: Kiyun kiya hoa Yadav ko?

Abhijeet Turned His Gaze and found Acp sir there so Said while showing that Prescription to Him: sir wo jb Me Bureao aa rha tha to Stairs pr ye Doctor ki Prescription mili. Patient ka naam Yadav hy.

Acp took that Prescription and said: Haan Yadav Mera informer hy Mujh se Milny aaya tha. Beemar bhi hy. Jaaty samy gir gai hogi. (asking) Tum log Lab k liye Malad kab nikal rahy ho?

Abhijeet mind divert with His Question He said: Sir bs Abhi nikal hi rahy hen.

Acp nodded so He and Rajat left the Area and moved towards Their next destination.

After their Departure Acp sir Murmured: Ye kisi na kisi din dono ko Phaswae ga. (Angirly) Janta bhi hy Abhijeet ki sharpness ko phir bhi Galtiyan.

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

Officer just took deep breaths and trying to relax your Mind.

Officer start to taking deep breaths and follow the instruction of Instructor.

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

Abhijeet and Rajat Entered in Malad's Medical and Science Labortary.

Abhijeet looked here and there and obsereved the Surroundings while Rajat asked for the Head of Lab.

After few minutes A Doctor came there and after shaking hand with officers He initiated: Hello sir I'm Doctor Gurav is lab ka Head.

Abhijeet asked directly: wo sb choriye ye bataen potassium permanganate Ap k yaha bnta hy?

Dr. Gurav looked at Him and siad: yes sir bilkul bnta hy pr ye Chemical itna khatarnaq nahi hy (telling) ink Remove karny k liye use hota hy.

Rajat said strongly: Chemical khatarnaq nahi hy lekin chemical ka use khatarnaq log kar rhy hen.

Dr. Gurav directly: Sir Hamara kaam Chemical produce karna hy (reluctantly) ab ye Chemical koi 10 saal ka bacha kare ya koi Apradi Hamara is me kiya qasoor.

Abhijeet angrily: Apka qasoor nahi to kiska hy? Apka farz banta hy kisi product ko produce karny k bad is bat ka khayal rakhna k wo kin haatho me ja rahi hy.

Dr. Gurav trying to clear His Position: Magar sir Hum sirf 2/3 companies ko hi ye Chemical sell karty hen Aagy wo kisy bhechty Hum kese bata skty hen?

Rajat straightly: Hamy un companies k naam or address dijye Hm khud dekh len gen.

Dr. Gurav called His assiatant who came there and after providing them Desired information He left. while officers too left the Lab.

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

After coming out from lab Rajat said to Abhijeet: sir ye Dr. Gurav ki bat par yaqeen karna thik hy?

Avbhieet nodded: haan Rajat kiyun k hamary pas isk khilaf koi saboot nahi or uski bat me bhi point hy. ye potassium permanganate khatarnaq to hy nahi.

Rajat nodded and sat on Qualis when Abhijeet was about to sat His cell start ringing. He looked at caller i'd and picked up the call with: Haaan Ranjha bol.

Rajat looked at Him and smiled on **Ranjha** Abhijeet noticed Him smiling. after finishing His call He looked at Rajat and asked teasingly: kiya bhae kiyun Muskura rahy thy haan?

Rajat replied smilingly: Sir kuch bs soch raha tha k Hamare khabri log bhi kiya kiya nam rakhty hen.

Abhijeet to smiled on this and then said in Officer tone: Rajat Acp sir ko call karo k Hamy aany me der hojae hi kiyun k Ranjha ko us dead body ki family k bary me kuch pata chala hy.

Rajat nodded and after informing Acp sir about their next Destinatation He start the Vehicle.

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

Daya entered in Bureao. His gaze direclty went towards Abhijeet's desk found it empty so He takes a deep sigh and then moved towards Acp sir's cabin.

He entered in with a knock Acp sir looked at Him in anger: Daya itni bari galti Tum kese kr skty ho? agr usy Yadav k bary me pata chal jata ya wo Prescription kisi doctor ko dikha deta to..

Daya downed His head so Acp sir added in soft tone: Daya dekho Me ab bhi keh raha hun usy sb bata do (Daya shook His head in no so Acp sir sighed and said) Thik hy Gupta se bat karta hun Me. do din bad Puny ja rahy ho Tum.

Daya looked at Him happily Acp sir smile a bit and said: ja skty ho ab.

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

Daya came out from Acp sir's cabin when Shreya come in front of Him Daya looked at Her in Question so she added: sir wo file check krwani th or sign bhi..

Daya nodded and took that file from her hand and sat on His desk and start ti check file.

Shreya looking at Him in shock when Purvi comes there and pat a hand on her shoulder.

Shreya look at her so Purvi asked: kiya bat hy Shreya.

Shreya walked towards her desk and said: Purvi Daya sir kuch bat hi nahi kr rhy. (confusingly) aj do din hogae unho ny kuch kaha hi nahi.

Freddy to listen her Talk so said: Haan kal jeep me bhi bss Hmm hmm kiye ja rhy thy or Kumaar k ghr bhi kuch nahi pucha.

Purvi too take a part in conversation: pata nahi sir. (thinking) par shayed Acp sir janty hen k Daya sir kiyun kuch nahi keh rahy.

Suchin continued: haan Purvi. kiyun k pichly 2 dino se Daya sir Acp sir k hi kaam se a ja rhy hen.

Shreya was about to say something when Daya come there and placed file on her Desk left the place.

leaving all officers shocked there. After His departure Shreya's cell beep. She looked at cell's screen and found Daya's message.

She start to Read: Shreya files me kuch mistakes thi Mene point out ki hen. thik kar lena. Mene sign kr di hy. Mistakes thik karny k bad Acp sir ko de dena.

After reading His text she Replied Him **okay sir and Thank you** she start to correct Her mistakes.

Every officer have same Question about Daya's silence but no one know the answer.

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _So guysssss how was it?_**

 ** _i know not only officers but you people too want to know about Daya's silence._**

 ** _but Seriously i'm not in mood to disclose it so early (winks)_**

 ** _so You have to wait ;)_**

 ** _thaaank so much for Reading..._**

 ** _take care_**

 ** _Stay Blessed :)_**


	5. Sorry note

**_Hiiii to All My Sweets Friend_**

 ** _Actually this is not an update_**

 ** _it's an apology note for You all_**

 ** _As You guysss know that_**

 ** _the Month of Ramadan is Going on_**

 ** _Soooo Friends its an Humble Request_**

 ** _to You_**

 ** _please wait for Few Days_**

 ** _i'll Regular update after Ramadan_**

 ** _please_**

 ** _i really don't like to_**

 ** _stop in mid._**

 ** _but unable to manage Time :(_**

 ** _really sorry for that_**

 ** _take Care_**

 ** _Stay Blessed_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**waaaah bhae bary Chalak bachy hen sb :p**_

 _ **mene Hint kiya di k sb log**_

 _ **guess bhi krny lagy...**_

 _ **chalen ab read kr k bataen**_

 _ **k Apny jo socha hy wesa hi hy k nahi ;)**_

 _ **Thaaaaaaaank you so much for all**_

 _ **who read and Reviewed :)**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Two more Days passed liked this Daya left Early for Bureao and Comeback home at Late night. Abhijeet was feeling really angry on A.c.p sir and Daya. Because somewhere He have a hint that Both of Them hide Something from Them. A.c.p sir always sent Daya for His Personal work. Team too felt something fishy and little bit sad. As They didn't heared Daya's voice from Last four Days._

 _on fith day Daya comeback at home at 2'o clock. He was about to moved towards kitchen for fetch water when suddenly lounge's Light turn On. Daya Hurridly looked at the switch board side and found Abhijeet was standing there. Anger was clearly shown from His eyes. Daya tried to Ignore Him and took steps towards kitchen when He heared a straight Question from Abhijeet's side: Puch sakta hun Ye sab Drama or kitne din chale ga?_

 _Instead of Replaying Daya Changed His direction and Made His way towards His Room._

 _Abhijeet becomes more angry and Said loudly: Ruk jao wahin pe (Daya's feet stopped there so Abhijeet continued) aj Me bina jaane Tumhe nahi jaane dunga. (angrily) 4 din se Dekh raha hun Tumhara ye Drama (asking) chal kya raha he Tumhare Dimagh me? (added in hurt tone while grabbing His hand) Mujh se koi galti hoi he? Ya koi complain he to Bata na Mujhy. Yun Chup kiyun ho kr betha he?_

 _Daya Looked at Him and freed Himself from His Grip. And then made His way towards main Door. His Feets stopped with a Strong voice: Agr ek Kadam bhi Ghar k bahar nikala to Meri Lash dekhne k Liye tai'yar rehna._

 _Daya didn't looked at Him for once and Continued walking towards Main Door. He was about to Open the Door when heared a Bullet's sound._

 _Daya Closed His Eyes tightly and after composing Himselp He Completly moved out from house._

 _Here Inside the house Abhijeet was standing like statue. He was not Believing that Daya left Him. Even without looking at Him just for once. that Abhijeet His Bro, His best Buddy, His Pal is alive or not._

 _Abhijeet said in Shocked: Daya... chala gaya.. (in Hurt) Ek ek br Pichy mur kr nahi dekha... (thinking) Me agar such me khud par...(scared) Goli chala deta... (not Believing) Wo Mujhy chor kr chala gaya.. (nodded His head in no and added in anger) agar Use is bat se koi farq nahi parta to Me Me zinda reh k kya karun ga._

 _He Put His Gun on His Head and was About to Fire when Two strong Grip stopped Him and Said in anger: dimagh kharab hogaya he kya Tumhara? Kya krne ja rahe the Tum?_

 _Abhijeet looked at the Person and Freed Himself from Person's grip and Said in Anger: haaan kharaab hogaya he Mera Dimagh. (grab His head from His both hands and added tearly) kharab hogaya he. 4 din hogae sir 4 din ek Shabd nahi nikala usne Mu se.. Aj aj wo Mujhy chor kr Chala gaya. Ek ek br pichy Mur kr..._

 _He Cut by A.c.p sir who said in Meaningfull tone: kiyun k wo jaanta he k us ka Abhi use Ese hi trap krta aaya he (added in Smile) or wo ye bhi janta he k uska Abhi itna kamzor nahi k (stressing) Khudkushi kare._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and said in anger: to batate kiyun nahin he Ap sir k Aakhir wo kuch bol kiyun nahi raha? Ap bhi usi ka sath diye ja rahe hen._

 _A.c.p sir said strongly: kiyun k usk pas Wajah he._

 _Abhijeet asked eagrly: to bataen na sir wo wajah (in Dreamy tone) jis ne non stop bolne wale Daya ko (added sadly) bilkul khamosh kr diya he._

 _Acp looked at Him and orderd: betho Tum pehle. (Abhijeet sat on Chair Acp sir to sat and added) Abhijeet 5 roz pehle Daya Headquaters gaya tha kuch kaam k silsile me. Wahan D.c.p sir, D.i.g sir or bhi kuch Heads the. D.c.p sir ne sb k samne Daya ki progress report rakhi jo k pichly saal k muqable me Kafi kharab th. (Abhijeet looked at Him in shocked. He nodded and added sadly) Daya khud bhi bohot heran tha. (Telling) D.i.g sir ne wajh puchi to Daya k pas koi jawab bhi nahi tha. (Angrily) Daya k bajae D.c.p sir ne wajah bayan ki. (He stopped)_

 _Abhijeet too comes in anger but asked in compose tone: kya wajah th wo Sir?_

 _A.c.p sir looked at Him and shooked His head then said: Daya ka Tumhe le kr itna possisive rehna. Duty time me bhi Tum dono k Personal matters include hona. In short Tum logo ki Dosti Daya ki or Tumhari progress kharab kr rahi he (added angrily)_

 _D.c.p sir ka kehna tha k Cid ki duty me Emotions ki koi jagah nahi he. Or yahan to Cid me Dostiyan nibhai ja rahi hen._

 _Abhijeed said in breaking tone: Sir... Matlb...Daya..ab Mujh se... Koi Rishta..._

 _Acp sir instantly cut Him: nahi Abhijeet Daya Tumhare liye or Tum Daya k liye ab bhi wohi ho jo Pehle the (Telling) wo Daya ne Headquaters se Apni galti sudharne ka moqa maanga tha to Headquaters ne Daya ko moqa diya par sath hi sath saza bhi di k wo ek hafte tk Apne emotions par qabu rakh k Apni duty puri lagan se nibhae._

 _Abhijeed said in low tone: to Sahab ne soch liya k kiyun na mohn virat hi rakh liya jae._

 _Acp sir shooked His Head in no and said: Abhijeet Tumhe kya Lgta he Dcp koi moqa hath se jane deta he. (Abhijeet nodded in no so He added) D.c.p ne hi Daya ko kaha tha k wo ek hafte tk kuch bhi na bole._

 _Abhijeet asked: magar Sir Ap log Hame bta bhi to sakte the._

 _A.c.p sir teasingly added: Tum ne Lagta he abhi tk Dcp ko thiq se pehchana nahi he. (pressing His teeth) unho ne strict order pass kiye the k Daya ki punishment ki khabar kisi ko nahi pata lgni chahye (Explaining) warna Tum sb usk sath co-operate karo ge._

 _Abhijeet inhaled a deep breath and pressed His eyes in helplessness._

 _Acp Sir looked at Him and added in soft tone: chinta mt karo Abhijeet sab thik hojae ga (He nodded so Acp sir asked in anger) or Tum Rajat k sath dinner karne kiyun nahi gae the?_

 _Abhijeet said while downed His head: wo Sir bhook nahi th._

 _Acp sir added teasingly: haaan Gussa jo the Barey Miyan. (Abhijeet smiled) daant mt dikhao.Abhi order kr raha hun Me khana.. Kha kr Araam kro (stressing) smjhe?_

 _Abhijeed nodded assuringly A.c.p sir ordered food for His Elder son._

 _who after eating it went for sleep._

 _because Acp sir sured Him about Daya's arival._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **chapter End**_

 _ **beyond Your expectation na??**_

 _ **hehehe i know :p**_

 _ **thaaank you so much for reading it**_

 _ **now review bhi jaldiii jaldii :)**_

 _ **take care**_

 _ **stay Blessed :)**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_First of All_**

 ** _i'm Going to Wish You All a very very Happy Eid Mubarak to You and Your Entire Family :)_**

 ** _Always be blessed and Stay in the Shelter of love, Peace , Happiness Succes :)_**

 ** _oOo_**

 ** _Replies..._**

 ** _Kriti: Thaaaaank you so Much dear for wishing Me Ramadan. *Eid Mubarak to you Dear*_**

 ** _yessss I'm back :) Ahmmm Abhi ka gussa to Gussa hi hota hy :p Ahaan Dear Sb to thik ho hi jae ga na As Duo story ho or Happy ending na ho esa to chance hi nahi ;) Take care Dear Stay Blessed :)_**

 ** _Jyoti: Hmmm to sb ko ye reason wrong hi lag rha as Abhijeet sir ko bhi doubt hy :) Yessss sure dear Coming chapter me to pta lgna hi hy ;)_**

 ** _Thaaank you so Much yara for wishing... Eid Mubarak to you too* Keep smilimg :)_**

 ** _Masooma: waaaaah bhae i'm happy that you like the chappy ;) Ahmmm apko hi nh bacha sb ko hi ye lg rha let's see :p Okay then keep waiting for the reason :)_**

 ** _take care bachha and b Blessed :)_**

 ** _Guest: Thank You dear :)_**

 ** _Priyanka: Ahhh Dear next 2 chapters me Duo moment thora mushkil hy but after that You will find :) Thaaank you dear for liking :)_**

 ** _Guest: here is Your update :)_**

 ** _Tia: Thank you Dear for liking yar... :) keep smilimg :)_**

 ** _Guest: Aaawww bachha don't be angry as Aani apni leave application dy kar gai th. phir bhi Apny time se phly i ;)_**

 ** _Dear I Think you don't know but in Ramadan v hv really less time or us time me typing karna not so easy so sorry for that. :)_**

 ** _Priya and Asfa: Thank you both of you :) Keep Smiling Dearsss :)_**

 ** _Here's your Next Update :)_**

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _After confirming about Abhijeet's sleep A.c.p sir left the house and then put out His cell from His Coat's pocket and dialed someone's number_.

 _After two to three bells call got_

 _connected._

 _A.c.p sir said directly: Abhijeet so gaya he (listener closed His eyes to ease His pain which He was bearing since He left the House. While A.c.p sir continued) pareshan mt hona Mene D.c.p sir wali bat Abhijeet ko bta di he. (Daya nodded A.c.p sir guess His nod so added in soft tone) kal Buraeo aram se aana. (ordering) or abhi khana khae bighair soe to kher nahi._

 _Daya smiled on this and cut the call. A.c.p sir understand His smile and nodded His head in disappointment._

 ** _0_** ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He came back at home and made His way directly towards His brother's room._ _He enterd in and found His brother sleeping peacefully. He sat on His knee near Abhijeet's bed_

 _Daya grabbed Abhijeet's hand and said silently: I'm sorry Abhijeet. i"m really sorry boss. Me jaanta hun Tum kitna hurt hoe hogy Mere yun chaly jany se. (feeling angry) Tumhary pas to koi or solution hi nahi hy na. (Sadly) Me janta hun A.c.p sir ny jo reason diya hy Tumhy us par yaqeen nahi hoa hoga. (nodded His head in no) par boss Me Tumhy such nahi batana chahta (confidently) or phir kal Me puny ja rha hun. or jb wapis aon ga to sb kuch thik hojae ga. (smile sadly) char din awaz nahi suni to bs gussa ho agr real reason bata deta to Tum bht hurt hojate. (childly) or Mujhy Mera gussy wala Abhi ziyada pasand hy._

 _Saying this He stood up and kissed on Abhijeet's forehead then leave the Room after wiping tears which formed in His eyes_

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _After this silent talking with His Boss He filled energized. because somewhere deep in His heart He was scared with His buddy's step. as May be He did'nt fired in air. but He was sured t_ oo _that His angry brother just wanna trap Him._

 _He come out from the trance of thoughts with the beep sound of His cell. He looked at the cell screen and found A.c.p sir's text flashing on screen._

 _He jerked His head and opened the text to read **: Agar Abhijeet se baty hogai hon to ab khana bhi kha lo. kitchen me para hy. Good night.**_

 _Reading this text Daya felt a sooth in His heart that They have such a caring and loving Head who was more than there Father._

 _Daya smiled and replied: **ji sir Ap fiqar na karen Me khana kha kar sojaon ga . Good night sir :)**_

 _after freeing from texting session He moved inside the kitchen and heat His food then eat it with sooth in His heart. after completing His task He went in His room for sleep._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _it was a fine Morning in Duo house. Abhijeet wake up on His regular time and after gaining back His sense He remind back yesterday scenerio. and then hurridly moved towards Daya's room._

 _Entering inside His choty's room He felt relax to find His buddy on bed and enjoying the journey of His dream land._

 _Abhijeet moved forward and cressed His hairs and said slowly: Daya Me jaanta hun wajh kuch or hi hy. par kahin na kahin is me D.c.p ki involvement bhi zaror hy. (in confident) A.c.p sir ny such to bataya hy pr aadha. (in determined tone) lekin Me such ka pata laga k hi rahu ga. ( in hurt ) Me Apny non-stop bolty Daya ko ik dm se itna khamosh nahi dekh sakta._

 _saying this He left the room and moved towards His room after freeing from fresh n up. He went in kitchen and involved in Making special breakfast for His brother._

 _He was busy in kitchen when He heared T.v's sound so He understand that Daya too get up._

 _Abhijeet come out from kitchen and said softly: Daya breakfast tayar hy._

 _Daya looked at Him and nodded then He too sat on Dinning both buddies enjoying their breakfast feeling sooth in Their heart after four days._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Duo reached at Bureao all officers seeing them together felt happy. They wished Them Abhijeet replied and Daya nodded in smile._

 _after greeting with team Abhijeet sat on His desk while Daya moved inside A.c.p sir's cabin. but A.c.p sir not there. so Daya sat there and start to wait for A.c.p sir._

 _Rajat come towards Abhijeet and give Him information about that company who purchase chemical from Science and Medical laboratory. Abhijeet and Rajat left for inquiring. after informing about Their departures too freddy._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _After few minutes A.c.p sir enterd in Bureao. He looked the team and then asked to freedy: Freddy ye Abhijeet Daya or Rajat nahi ae ab tk?_

 _Freddy moved His head up as He was working on File replied: Sir Daya sir Apky cabin me hen (A.c.p sir looked at there and found Daya was sitting on chair so He nodded While freddy contiued) or Abhijeet sir or Rajat sir Us factory me gae hen Jahan Wo chemical Purchase ziyada hota hy pr unki selling km hy._

 _A.c.p sir raised His eyebrows and said in His special typical tone: waah ry waah Kharidny or bechny me farq .. (moving His first two fingers and thumb in round) zaror kuch kuch garbar udhr hi hy freddy zaror kuch na kuch. (inquired more) or us laash ka kiya pata laga. (telling) Abhijeet or Rajat gae thy na Apny informer se milny._

 _Freddy nodded and said: sir uski family me uski ek behan or do choty bhai hy. jo school parhty thy. unka kehna hy Bhai to khta tha kaam pr ja rha hy. pr unhy pta nahi tha Bhai kiya kam kr rha hy. (sadly) bohot ro rhy thy dono._

 _Acp sir Asked: or wo gang usk bary me koi hint?_

 _instead of Freddy Suchin replied: Yes sir kaafi kuch pata laga hy._

 _Acp sir raised His eye-brows again and said: kiya pta laga hy._

 _Suchin said while showing Him a file: sir ye ganh as such koi ziyada bara ya khatranaq gang nahi hy. (Telling) infact **Sorav** jis ki laash hamy mili unki team ka first bnda hy jo maara gaya hy. (Acp sir looked at Him so He added) yes sir or is gang ka kaam Gold, silver ya phir kisu bhi trhan k qeemti jweleries nishana banana hy._

 _Acp sir framed a querry againt His information: lekin wo log karty kiya hen is ka? or phir Sorav ko maara hi kiyun?_

 _Shreya come forward and said: Sorav Apny bhai Behno ko ly kr bohot jazbati tha (giving her point) ho skta hy iska Zameer jaga ho. or wo alag hona chahta ho?_

 _Aco sir agreed with her point: ho sakta hy Shreya bilkul ho skta hy (asked to Vivek) us symbol se relate koi or information mili (vivek shook His head so Acp sir asked to Suchin) agr ye gang itna khatarnaq nahi hy to is ki identity itni secretive kiyun hy?_

 _Suchin downed His head so Acp sir said soflty: its ok Suchin. wese good job by all of you. aagy ki information Abhijeet lae ga. (to Freddy) Tum or Purvi Sorav ki family k pas jao or unki zaroriyat ko dekho._

 _Freddy and Purvi: Sir!_

 _They left while others busy in their respective work so Acp sir made His way towards cabin._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He enterd inside the cabin with naughty tease: To bhae Dosti hogai Baray miyan se._

 _z_

 _Daya smiled shyly on His tease. seeing Him smiling Acp sir to smiled and Said while giving Him envelope: Ye is me Tumhari puny ki ticket.Tumhari leave Application or wahan k Documents hen. (added softly) Wahan k sary arrangements kar diye hen. Hotel ki booking bhi hogai hy. ab bas Tum jao or Good news k sath wapis ao._

 _Daya thanked Him through wet Eyes Acp sir added strictly: Bureao ka floor geela karny ki zarorat nahi. samjhy_

 _Daya nodded in smile and left the Cabin._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Sooo its a Long Chapter from My side as a Eid gift for You :)_**

 ** _How was it ?_**

 ** _heheehe pakk'ka Next Chapter me reason disclose kar dun gi :)_**

 ** _Thaaaank you very much for Reading_**

 ** _Take care_**

 ** _Stay Blessed :)_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_How are You My All sweet sweet Friends :)_**

 ** _I know i'm late so sorry For that._**

 ** _A bigg Thaaank You so Much to_**

 ** _Kriti, Jyoti, Masooma, Priya, Guest_**

 ** _and All who read the Previous Chapter and Reviewd too :)_**

 ** _here is Next Update_**

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Abhijeet got down from Qualiis Rajat too followed Him.. They looked at the area and Felt Strange.. Rajat Asked to Abhijeet: Sir ye Jagah to kaafi sunsaan lag rahi hy. (asked in shock) yahan Working factories kese ho skati hy??_ _Abhijeet looked at Him then Replied calmly: Rajat aksar jo jesa dikhta hy wesa hota nahi (Warnned Him) Tum Chokan'ny rehna.._

 _Rajat nodded and They started to walked towards Thier forward Direction._.

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Acp sir enterd in Bureao with Daya while talking with Him intentianally in audiable sound so that Every Officer can Hear: Haaan to Day Tum abhi ghar jao agly ek ghanty me Tumhari flight hy._

 _Team looked at Them while Daya just nodded._

 _Acp sir looked at Suchin and orderd Him: Tum Daya ko Air port chorny jao gy thik hy?_

 _Suchin: yess sir._

 _Freddy asked: Sir Ap kisi mission pe ja rahy hen??_

 _instead of Daya Acp sir Replied: Nahi Freddy Mere personal kaam se Puny ja raha hy Daya ek derh hafty me wapis ae ga..._

 _Purvi asked in Hesitation: sir wo Abhijeet sir ko to Time lagy ga.._

 _botg Acp sir and Daya understand Her meaning. Daya pov: Purvi Abhi se bach kar hi to jaana hy us sy mil kar nahi.._

 _Acp sir looked at Her and replied casually: Purvi Daya kisi mission pr nahi ja raha Abhijeet ae ga to Me usy bata dun ga (moving His gaze towards Daya) Tum niklo ab. (telling) sary important papers yad se ly kr jana._

 _Daya nodded in Assurance and left the place._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Abhijeet and Rajat was searching in different direction when Rajat called Abhijeet through bluetooth: Sir yahan left pr kuch machino ki awaaze aa rh hy._

 _Abhijeet replied: Rajat abhi aagy mt jana Mera intizar karo._

 _Rajat said: okay sir._

 _After waiting for few minuted Abhijeet Reached at Rajat's side. They moved forward in alertness. They reached at that area where machines was working without employss Amazed officerd._

 _They were looking for any evidence when Abhijeet saw someone's shadow behind a Machine. He said dramically to Rajat: lagta hy yahan kuch haath_ _nahi lagny wala._

 _Rajat too unnderstand His special tone so continued acting with: sir Mujhy bhi yehi lagta hy. (looking towards that area where Abhijeet saw that shadow) kaafi der hogai hy Ab Hamy chalna chahiye._

 _Abhijeet nodded with: chalo._

 _They started to walked outside when someone appeared from the backside of A Big machine and called someone: Boss cid waly phir Factory me aen hen.._

 _Rajat and Abhijeet looked at that Person in shock because They come there for the first time so Why this Man said to His Boss "Phir"_

 _Abhijeet whisper in Rajat's ear: local police ko inform karo Hamara Shikar yahin hy._

 _Rajat nodded and Left the area to call local Police._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Abhijeet was waiting for Rajat when someone tap on His shoulder He looked behind and found an unknown Man was standing there with smirk on His face._

 _Abhijeet stood from His place while that Man said in teasing tone: kiyun bhae Tum cid walo ko chain nahi hy. (in Reminding tone) ek baar jo kiya us se sabaq sikhy nahi k phir aa gae?_

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in Question: konsa sabaq?? (having smirk on His face too) or Dosriii bat Cid jb kisi casr k pichy parti hy to Usy solve kar k hi Dm leti hy._ _Man said in angry tone: Ek ki to laash bheji hy Hm ny Headquaters me or Dosry ki awaaz.. ab Lgta hy Laasho ki Baarish karni hogi (in taunt) tb hi Tumhary us A.c.p ki aatmaa ko shanti mily gi..._ _Abhijeet cut Him in rash: zaban sanbh kr bt kar smjha.warna Teri zaban khinch lun ga._ _Man took out His gun Abhijeeg too took out His gun._ _Man warnned Him: Dekh Me keh raha hun Gun nichy kar dy warna.._ _Abhijeet smiled on His warna and asked: warna kiya?? (In confident tone) Gunda gardi me Tu ny sirf ek hi chiz sikhi hy "Maarna" (Stressing) kiyun k marny k liye sher ka jigar chahiye hota hy Sher ka (taunting) Jo Tum jese Geedaro k pas nahi hy. (with Proud) Hm cid Waly Apna kafan sath liye ghoomty hy._ _Man started Clapping: Waah rey waah Cid waly wah.. Kiya dialogue mara hy (clearing His Invisible tears) Mere to aansu hi nahi Tham rahy. (pointing Him towards His back) Pichy dekh Apny (Rashly) Chaaro taraf mout khari hy (Stressing) Mout. ab Yahan aa to gaya hy par ja nahi Pae ga._ _Abhijeet looked at His Surroundings then Teased Him with: Mout to khari hy **Shankar** par Meri nahi Teri (Showing Him force of Police covered whole area) Hm Cid waly kacchi goliyan nahi Khelty.._ _Shankar orderd His men too fire but They was unable to do so Abhijeet again: chemical use Tum logo ki hi aata hy sirf? Kaha tha na Kachi Goliyan nahi kheli Hm ny._ _Shankar pressed the Trigger and a Gun shot paused the Whole area._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Daya was packing His luggage and took out His Buddy's pic and pov with Tears: Boss Meri awaz sun'ny ko ab Me khud taras gaya hun. (in Confident) Pr dekhna Tum jb Me wapis aon ga na to or Double bol bol k Tumhara Dimagh khaon ga. (sadly)/i know Boss ek ya do din Me Tumhy such pata chal hi jae ga. par kiya karu Me Tumhary samny ese nahi reh skta (in Hurt) Bohot taqleef hoti hy Khud ko Tumhary samny Yun khamosh pa kr. (Spread His hand on His Buddy's pic) I'm really sorry yar._

 _He came out from His trail of thoughts because of car's Horn which was playing by Suchin to informed Him that He has to leave the house._

 _Daya signalled Suchin towards Balcony and then Removed His tears and after placing that pic in Beg He left the house with a Goodbye note placed on Table._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Really sorryyyyy to All My Readers**_

 _ **I really don't like to Wait people alot But My Bari Maa left this Temprorary World**_

 _ **May Allah Pak Rest her Soul in peace.**_

 _ **She had'nt any child.**_

 _ **so the Final rituals was in our house...**_

 _ **i was Busy There..**_

 _ **but now In sha Allah you People Get Updates on Alternative Days :)**_

 _ **Thaaank You so Much for Reading it..**_

 _ **how was This chapter???**_

 _ **Must tell**_

 _ **Keep smiling :)**_

 _ **Stay Blessed :)**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_A big Thaaaank you soo Much to all of My sweet sweet Readers_**

 ** _who Read and reviewed :)_**

 ** _kriti: awww dear Aaniya ko to masti krna hi nahi aati ;)_**

 ** _thank you Sweetie :)_**

 ** _so Here i'm with another chapter_**

 ** _Note: is Chappy me investigation k sary knots connect kiye hen_**

 ** _i hope ab sb ki confusion clear hojae g :)_**

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Everyone paused at Their place. Rajat comes near Abhijeet and asked to Him in Tension: Sir Ap Ap thik hen?_ _Abhijeet looked at Him and then the Dead body of that man who was threated Him few minutes before._ _Rajat understand His confusion so said: Sir is sy pehly k ye Ap pr Goli chalata Hawaldar ny is par Goli chaka di._ _Abhijeet nodded and ordered to local Police inspector: Inspector is area ko achy se chaan been karo. (pointing towards Man's follower) in sb ko bhi sasural ly jao (Inspector nodded so He moved towards Rajat) Is Aadmi ki lash ko forensic bhejo or (moving with) Gaari nikalo Hmy nikalna hy. ( again turned Towards Rajat who was looking at Him in confusion He added) Freddy ko call kar k kaho is yahan aa jae._ _Rajat nodded and Fulfil the orders of His senior then sat on Quallis and asked: Sir lekin is tarha spot chor kr??_ _Abhijeet in serious tone: Gaari Headquarter ki taraf lo Rajat._ _Rajat obeyed Him and stayed silent because He knew that If Abhijeet want to Share so He did._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He sat on His seat and was thinking about His buddy. when He heared the announcement. He closed His Eyes and Rest His head on Head_

 _rest. when a Scene flashed in front of Hid close Eyes._

 _ **A man was standing in front of an other man who was sitting on Chair started with: Officer Ye ek secret Mission hy Ap k sath CBI k ek officer hongy. (giving Him a file) is file me ab tk ki sari Information hy us gang k khilaf.**_

 _ **Officer grabbed that file and said in smiley tone: thik hy sir. (in confident) ab ki br ye Gang kamyab nahi hoga.**_

 _ **Head too smiled on His confident: i knew it. that's why i elected you for this Mission. Best of luck.**_

 _ **Officer stood from His place with: Thank You sir.**_

 _ **After biding bye Officer left the Cabin which was related to the Head of Cid Mumbai.**_ _ **He reached at parking and met with an other officer who will join Him on His mission.**_ _ **Officer shaked Hand with another officer: Hello senior Inspector Daya Cid Mumbai.**_ _ **Another officer in smile: Tumhy kon nahi janta Daya. by the way Senior Inspector Arjun from CBI.**_ _ **Daya smiled and offered: Arjun agr Tumhy aitraz na ho to Cafe me chalen. Case bhi discuss kar len gy...**_ _ **Arjun cutted Him: Or cold coffee bhi Enjoy karen gy.**_ _ **Both laugh on this and left for Cafe.**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Abhijeet was climbing stairs of Headquaters while Rajat was just following Him. Abhijeet stood in front of Reception: Mujjy DIG sir se milna hy Abhi._

 _Receptionist nodded and signalled Him towards the Upside Cabin._

 _Abhijeet thanked Him and moved towards Upside._

 _Rajat pov: Ye us aadmi ny esa kiya kh diya hy Abhijeet sir sy. k sir Direct hi Headquaters aagae. (Thinking) kahin Acp sir or Daya sir se related to kuch nahi._

 _He came out from His pool of thoughts with the Hearing of Abhijeet's Permission. and Successfully got by DIG sir. so They Entered inside and after getting signal of sitting both Sat on Chairs._

 _Abhijeet in composed Tone: Good Afternoon sir._

 _DIG sir: Good Afternoon Officer._

 _Abhijeet without waiting for any other Querry Asked: Sir Mujhy Saurav k case ki details chahiye (Rajat and DIG looked at Him) Yes sir Me janta hun ye case directly Hamary pas nahi aaya. (straight way) already Hm is case ko re-start kr k bohot time waste kar chuky hen. Me chahta hun ab ye Case jaldi solve hojae._

 _DIG sir removed His glasses and after taking a sigh said: Saurav ki laash jo Tum logo k pas hy wo Asli saurav nahi._

 _Abhijeet cut Him: Yes sir Wo CBI officer hy. kiyun k agr wo asli saurav hota to uski lash ka postmortem ho chuka hota._

 _DIG sir smiled on His sharpness: Exactly. Wo CBI officer Arjun hy jo Daya k sath is case par kam kr rhy thy._

 _Rajay looked at Him im shock while Abhijeet was just playing the role of silent spectator._

 _DIG sir continued: Saurav ki lash Arjun ko hi mili th. is case par CBI ko lagany se pehly Hm ne chaan bin ki. case itna strong nahi tha is liye sirf Arjun hi Investigate kar rha tha. (Standing from His chair) Bad me pata chala k ye mamooli khoon ka case nahi bl k Arms and weapons ka case hy._

 _Rajat asked in confusion: magar Sir Gang to robbery me involve hy._

 _DIG sir shook His head and said: Nahi. ye log Gold, Silver ya or kahin tarhan k metals ki robbery kr k usy smuggle karty hen or phir Arms wagera ki kharidari karty hen or Desh Doriyon ko bechty hen. (telling) or us me phasty hen Saurav jese ghareeb log jo Apny bhai behno ka pet palny k liye kuch bhi karny ko tayar hoty hen._

 _Abhijeet asked: Ye bat Ap logo ny Hm se chupai kiyun? or ab bata kiyun rahy?_

 _DIG sir straightly: Tumhy kehta k Mujhy kuch pata nahi to kiya Tum yaqeen kar lety? (Abhijeet looked down) Tum or Daya Batch k sb se Behtreen officer ho Abhijeet. Daya k sath jo hoa uska bohot afsos hy Mujhy. par Arjun ki information hide rakhni zarori th._

 _Abhijeet didn't understand any thing: kiya matlab sir? wo Aadmi to sb janta tha._

 _DIG Sir took a deep breath: Abhijeet Hmy us gang ko khamoshi se pakarna tha. agr Arjun ki death ka sb ko bta dety to Gang alert na hojata? (added) or raha sawal Us Aadmi ka (telling) to usi ny Arjun or Daya pr attack karwaya hy is liye usy sb pata hy._

 _Rajat said in sorry tone: Sir i'm really sorry but Apka reason Neri samjh me nahi a rha._

 _Abhijeet stood from His place: Lekin Meri smjh me achy se aagaya. (left cabin with a taunt) sir janta ko Hm pr bharosa hy. or Ye bharosa Hm toren gen nahi._

 _Rajat too left thr cabin and followed Abhijeet: sir ab please Mujhy bataen ye sb kiya chal rha hy._

 _Abhijeet said: sari kariyan (knots) Tumhary samny hen Tumhy bs unhy jorna hy. (seeing confusion in Rajat's Eyes) Daya ki awaz chali gai hy kisi reason ki wajh se. ye bat Dcp, DIG , Acp sir or Daya sir k elawah koi nahi janta. Daya ny Mjhy pta na lgny k liye Acp sir ko insist kiya oa Dcp ny apna promotion krny k liye DIG sir se kaha hoga **Headquarters ka naam kitna kharab hoga jb Media me ye news ae gi k Headquarters k haatho me aaya case buri tarha na kamyab hoa or ek officer ki jan chali gai.** or Hamary pyare DIG sir aagae Dcp ki bato me or socha **Retirement k aakhri bachy kuchy saalon (years) me kiyun apna naam kharab karna.** (angrily) Siyasat sirf Politics me hi nahi Rajat forces me bhi chalti hy._

 _Rajat added sadly: Sir in logo ny ye thik nahi kiya._

 _Abhijeet painfully smiled: ye log Apny liye sb kuch thik karty hen Rajat. Retirement bhi usi ki Achi hogi Jis ka past Carrier Bohot acha hoga. (angrily) is k liye sirf cid ka kuch waqt (harshly) officers ki jaan (Stressing) or thori Hera pheri hi to karni hy._

 _Rajat sighed and said: or Hm kuch kr bhi nahi skty._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and said: chalo gaari nikalo._

 _Rajat understand His tone and feel scared in His heart for an upcoming thunder storm._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Ahmmmm ahmmm**_

 _ **so o think ab bohot sari confusionsss clear hogaiii :p**_

 _ **Daya sir or Arjun k sath kiya hoa ye ab bhi mystry :D**_

 _ **Or abhi to Abhijeet sir gussy me aen hen**_

 _ **kiya hoga aagy ... ;)**_

 _ **or Daya sir ny jo itna bara siyap'pah khara kiya hy**_

 _ **Abhijeet sir Aasani c mann jaen gy :o**_

 _ **Thaaank You so Much for Reading :)**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Stay blessed :)**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Next Update :)_**

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Abhijeet reached at bureau and entered inside Acp sir's cabin in anger._

 _Acp sir looked at him and asked: ary Abhijeet ..._

 _Abhijeet cut Him in straight tone: Daya kahan hy sir? Mujhy sirf such su'na hy sir (stressing) sirf such._

 _Acp asked in confusion: kiya matlab he Tumhara?_

 _Abhijeet told Him everything. Acp sir looket at Him and takes a sigh_ _and started with:_ _Abhijeet Daya or Arjun is case pr kaam krty krty kafi information collect kr chuky th_. _ek din Arjun ko information mili k Factory me kuch garbar hy._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Daya and Arjun reached at the factory and s_** ** _aw Few people running from the factory. They looked at them in shock._**

 ** _Arjun uttered: ye kiya hoa? ese kiyun bhag rahen hen ye log?_**

 ** _Daya too did'nt get anything: pta nahi Arjun pr Hm inhy nikalny nahi dy skty._**

 ** _Arjun asked: to kiya karen?_**

 ** _Daya looked at Him meaningfully. both came out from Their hide out and rush towards them._**

 ** _(People stopped at Their place after hearing a Gun shot voice which was fired by Daya in air_** )

 ** _Daya in warnning tone: Ruk jao sb Apni apni jagah pr._**

 ** _Arjun too point His Gun towards them: koi apni jagah se nahi hily ga._**

 ** _A person said in scared tone: Sahab Hmara kiya dosh hy? Hm to yahan kam karny waly workers hen._**

 ** _Arjun raised His eyebrows with a taunt: Bnd pari factory me workers (stressing) waaah._**

 ** _Daya said in anger: Dosh nahi hy to Yahan se bhag kiyun rahy thy?_**

 ** _Another one said: Sahab Hm ny to Aj hi kaam shuru karna tha. pr..._**

 ** _Daya asked: pr kiya?_**

 ** _Person said: Sahab yahan andr koi mara hoa hy. Hm dekh kr dr gae or Bhagny ki sochi. ta k seth(owner) se karwai hy ho Hamara naam na ae._**

 ** _Arjun whisper in Daya's ear: Ye log thy andr Hmy lga Gang waly hongy._**

 ** _Daya too whisper: Hmy thori pta tha. chalo phly lash dekh len._**

 ** _Arjun said in loud voice: Laash dekh k Cid ko inform karny k bajae Tum log bhag rhy thy._**

 ** _Another person said: Sahab Ap log aa to gae bina inform kiye._**

 ** _Daya said in anger: Hm log yahan kisi or silsily me ae thy._**

 ** _One of them said: Sahab Hm log jaen abhi._**

 ** _Arjun: koi nahi jae ga yahan se (going inside) laash kahan hy? dikhao hamy._**

 ** _A person said: chaliye sahab._**

 ** _They went inside and found the Dead body of Saurav Daya start to check the area while Arjun start to check the deadbody._**

 ** _After some initial intterogation officers took deadbody with them.. and released the workers._**

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Acp sir continued: Forensic me laany k bad pta chala k ye dead body saurav ki hy. is sy phly k investigation agy barh pati. Forensic doctor ny dono ko saurav ki body pe mojood wo nishan bataya. jise Arjun ny un workers me se ek k haath me dekha tha._

 _Abhijeet asked: phir ye log dubara factory gae?_

 _Acp sir replied: nahi Abhijeet. un k sketch bnwae or chan been start ki taqreeban do din k bat unhy ek clue mila._

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Daya on call: thik hy Rana (confirming) khabar pakki hy na?_**

 ** _Rana in confident: Haan sahab 100 aany pakki khabar hy._**

 ** _Daya cut the call and informed Arjun about their next destination._**

 ** _oOo_**

 ** _Arjun looked at the area: Tumhy yaqeen hy Hamara shikar yahan hoga?_**

 ** _Daya too looked at the surroundings: pta nahi Arjun itni bheer wala mall hy. (His eyes caught something) Arjun wo dekho wo raha Hamara shikar._**

 ** _Arjun too noticed the required man. They started to follow the man. man was moving without looking here n there and after few minutes stopped at one place._**

 ** _Both looked at Him shockingly Arjun uttered: ye Mall k andr kesa khoofiya rasta hy.?_**

 ** _Daya said reminding him about that factory: ink dimagh ka andaza to ho chuka hy Hmy Arju_** ** _n.. Savhdhani baratni hogi._**

 ** _Daya was walking towards that place with Arjun._**

 ** _but Arjun thinks something and stopped Daya with: Daya Hmy Cover k liye Headquarters ko inform kar dena chahiye._**

 ** _Daya too understand His meaning so said: Tum headquarters inform kr do Me aagy dekhta hun._**

 ** _Arjun denied: nahi Tum aagy nahi jao gy. khatra pata nahi kitna hy._**

 ** _Daya looked at Him with: thik he._**

 ** _Arjun informed HQ (headquarters) about Their destination. who assured Him that They send their team as soon as possible._**

 ** _Arjun after cutting the call said to Daya: Mene Dcp sir se bat kr li hy wo team bhej rahen hen._**

 ** _Daya nodded and They wait for Headquarters team. it has been half hour passed but their is no sign of any team. its getting really difficult for both to stay there like this._**

 ** _Arjun said in irritation: yr ab tk koi team nahi ai hy._**

 ** _Daya thinks: i think Hmy ..._**

 ** _but before He could complete His sentence..._**

 ** _smoke started to fill that area. Arjun shout: kon hy yahan?_**

 ** _and_** ** _they heared the laughing voice of a man: Tumhy kiya laga tha k Tum log Hmare logo k pichy ho. (laugh) nahi officer nahi (in hate) Hm log Tumhare liye jaal bicha rahy thy. (chewing) or Tum log phasty rahy (repeating) phasty rahy.._**

 ** _both looked at them in shock._**

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Abhijeet stood up in anger: Sir HQ walo ki team kiyun nahi pohanchi th wahan?_

 _Acp sir sadly added: Abhijeet usi din Mantri ji ki security ka issue bhi tha. is liye High alert security wahan mojood th._

 _Abhijeet hardly hit His hand on table and pressed His teeths in anger: waaah yani Hm officers ki jaan ki itni bhi qeemat nahi k ek Cover team bheji jae (in more anger) ary agr kuch arrange nahi ho raha tha to Hmy hi bol dety._

 _Acp sir in meaningfull tone: HQ waly kiya bolty Tumhy??_

 _Abhijeet again sat there and asked: phir kiya hoa sir??_

 _this time Acp sir stood from His place: un logo ny Arjun ko bohot torture kiya k wo confidential file unhy dy de ya phir wo information jo Daya or us ny collect ki hy wo.. (sadly) pr Arjun or Daya dono hi chup rhy. Qk wo log janty thy Case High profile hy. ye koi mamooli gang nahi (Reminding Him) isi liye Mene us din Suchin se kaha tha k Gang k bary me mazeed information nikaly (Abhijeet looked at Him while He added) Arjun ko torture hoty dekh Daya ny usy bachany ki bohot koshish ki pr wo khud bhi unki Qed me tha._

 _Abhijeet closed His eyes in pain because somewhere He can feel what type of torture Gang did with Them._

 _Acp sir continued: unk bar bar pochny par jb unhy sirf khamoshi mili to un Me se ek ny Zabardasti Daya ko Removal chemical pila diya. (sadly) jis ka side effect ye hoa k Daya ki awaz..._

 _Abhijeet inturrupted in pain: kiya Hamesha k liye??_

 _Acp sir instantly: nahi Abhijeet wo Puny apny treatment k liye hi gaya hy._

 _Abhijeet inhaled a deep breath. and asked: Arjun ki death??_

 _Acp sir Replied: torture unbearable tha. Protocall ki bad jb HQ ki team wahan pohanchi or Daya or Arjun ko rescue karwaya tb tk dono behosh thy. (in pain) pr Arjun hospital pohanchny tk survive nahi kr paya. ( added sadly) next Dat Daya ko hosh aya to wo beqaboo hogaya tha bohot Gussa tha or hurt bhi (in low tone) pr chilla bhi nahi paya. apna dard bata bhi nahi paya. (Abhijeet did'nt speak any thing so Acp sir shaked Him) Abhijeet??_

 _Abhijeet looked at Him with Teary eyes He said: or ye wohi din tha jb Me Daya ko pagalon ki tarhan ghar me dhoond raha tha (anger was clearly shown from His voice) Ap log Mujhy lagatar Sedatives dety ae (Acp looked at Him in shock so He added) Me ny kal hi Apna blood test krwaya tha Qk Mujhy doubt tha k ye Daily dinner kuch garbar hy._

 _He hide His eyes while Acp sir smiled on His sharpness._

 _Acp sir looked at Him and added the remaining knots of that mystry: Yadav bhi Daya hi tha (Abhijeet nodded as He too knew this so Acp sir continued) Daya ka treatment chal raha tha pr phir Hmy pta chala k Wo Puny se jaldi ho jae ga._

 _Abhijeet added in anger: is liye Ap logo ny socha 2,4 din ki bat hy Hmy kiyun batana (more angrily) Pagal to hen Hm Daya k jany k bad uski Khamoshi k bary me jan'ny ki bhi koshish nahi karen gen. (stood up with) Thank You sir Ap logo ny Hamary bary me itna socha._

 _Saying this He left the cabin while Acp sir takes a big sigh with: Daya Tumhara imtihan abhi khatam nahi hoa._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Haaaashhhh**_

 _ **finally Sb kuch Clear hogaya :p**_

 _ **I think sari mystry ab solve na??**_

 _ **may be 2nd or 3rd last chapter of the Storyyyyy.**_

 _ **next Chapter se sirf Duo scene hi hongy :D**_

 _ **A big thaaaaank you very Much for Reading and Reviewing :)**_

 _ **Take a good care of Yourself**_

 _ **Alwayssss stay Blessed :)**_


	11. Second Last Chapter

_**A big big thaaank you so much to All who read and Reviewed**_

 _ **Thaank you so Much for your Support :)**_

 _ **kritti: Awww it's okay dear no problem**_

 _ **wese bhi ye second last hi Chapter hy ;)**_

 _ **ab Meeting jaldi se finish karni :p**_

 _ **Next Chapter :)**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _daysss were passing like this. Acp sir informed Daya that Abhijeet know everything. Daya was trying so many times to contact with Abhijeet but neither He picked His call nor He contacted Him back._

 _Abhijeet make Himself busy in Cases or said unneeded work. Team also comes to know about the whole incident so They didn't inturrupted Their deary Senior._

 _one week passed like this Daya reached at Mumbai after a whole week but for Him that was not a week that was a Year without His Abhi._

 _He hired a cab and made His way directly towards Bureao because He knew that Abhijeet must be in Bureao no metter team was There or not._

 _Cab stopped at the Main gate of CID BUREAO Daya steeped out from the vehicle after paying the Fair to driver. He looked at the Building and feel a ting of scare in His heart._

 _how His buddy will react after seeing Him here? will He angry or not? will He forgive Him?_

 _so many Questions were revolving in His mind but He jerked His head with: Boss ko to Me mana hi loonga._

 _saying this He smiled and entered inside the Bureao's gate._

 _Securityg guard looked at Him in happiness and salute Him with: Salam saab! kese ho Ap? aj itny din bad wapis ae._

 _Daya looked at Him and smiled sweetly: Ary Manoj itny din bad kahan ek hafty bad hi to aaya hun. (replied softly) Me bilkul thik hun (asking) Tum batao kese ho? Ghar me sb kese hen?_

 _Manoj answered: Saab sb log thik hen. (sadly) pr Ap dono ko bohot miss kiya?_

 _Daya in confusion: dono ko??_

 _Monoj replied meaningfully: Ap jb jaaty hen to Abhijeet sir ki bhi awaz le kar jaty hen._

 _Daya left the area with: ab Sb wapis aa jaen gen._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _He opened the Gate and shocked to see that whole team was Present there. except Acp sir and Abhijeet._

 _He wished them: Good Morning Everyone._

 _Everyone wished Him back in smily tone while Purvi said enthusiasticlly: Sir Ap nahi jaanty Apki awaz sun kar kitni khushi ho rahi hy._

 _Punkaj too joined her: or nahi to kiya Sir Mujhy to ab bhi apny kaano pr vishwas nahi ek bar phir boliye._

 _Daya glared Him: Punkaj Tumhara to Me Acp sir ko bolu ga._

 _Punkaj stammering: ary ary nahi sir.. Mujhy yaqeen aagaya._

 _Everyone smiled on This when Rajat said silently: Sir Hm ny bohot intizar kiya._

 _Daya looked at Him and noticed the Sadness in His gesture so asked sadly: Abhijeet bohot rude tha kiya Tum sb se?_

 _Shreya replied: Sir Abhijeet sir ny bhi lgta tha na bolny ki Qasam kha li th. kaam k elawah kuch nahi kehty thy._

 _She stopped because of an inturruption: Shukar karo Shreya kaam ki Baat to karta tha kisi ki tarha Mu par Taala lagae nahi ghum raha tha._

 _Everyone looked at the source of voice and found Abhijeet was standing there with a file in His hand._

 _saying thisAbhijeet placed the file on table and left the Bureao._

 _Everyone looked at Him sadly while_

 _Daya too followed Him._

 _They reached at Parking Abhijeet stopped there Daya too comes near Him and stood in front of Him and Said slowly: Abhi, boss yr I'm really sorry._

 _but His mouth shut on the Slapped on His face. Daya looked at Him shockingly while Abhijeet said Angrily: I'm sorry (added rashly) sorry sorry sorry. kuch bhi kar lo bad me ye shabd sorry kh do or hogaya sb khatam._

 _He again turns to go when Daya Hurridly Stopped Him with: Abhijeet bat to suno..._

 _Abhijeet stopped and said coldly: kiyun Ruku haan? kiya sunu ab? (angrily) jb 10 din phly cheekh cheekh kr keh raha tha wajh bata wajh bata tb to sahab ny (tauntingly) Acp sir k saath mil kar bary Plan banae thy. ab jb Mujhy sb kuch pata hy to kiya sunu Me?_

 _Daya was listening Him said in low tone: boss Tum Mujh se gussa ho beshak daant lo Mujhy maarna chahty ho Beshak or maar lo (sadly) pr please youn naraz na ho yr._

 _Abhijeet in stiff tone: Mujhy na Tum pr Gussa karna hy na Tumhy or marna hy. or (pointing towards His checks) is k liye Me Tumhy sorry keh chuka hun. Tumhy jo kuch karna tha wo Tum kr chuky. ab Mujhy jo karna hoga wo Me karu ga._

 _Daya alert with this and asked: kiya matlb hy kiya karo gy Tum?_

 _Abhijeet meaningfully: Tum ny bata kr kiya tha??_

 _Abhijeet left from there while Daya looked at Him helplessly when His cell ringed He looked at the caller i'd which showed the name of HQ._

 _He with off mood pick up the call and after talking with them left the Bureao and moved towardw HQ who called Him to report on HQ to submit report._

 _After His departure someone come out behind the car. it was clearly shown from His face that He heared Duo's convo._

 _He too left the area after some moments._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Abhijeet was sitting on a Rock presenting at beach and looking at the waves when heared: Kis se naraz ho Tum us sy ya khud se??_

 _Abhijeet without looking at the Person said teasingly: to sifarish kr di usny Apko._

 _Person said angrily: koi sifarish nahi ki hy usny. Tum dono ki baty suni thin Mene parking lounge me._

 _Abhijeet irritatingly: sir please Mujhy koi bat nahi karni kuch der akela rehna chahta hun._

 _Acp sir directly: kiyun? badla ly rahy ho us sy. wo khamosh tha to ab Tum bhi usy khamoshi ka matlb samjhao gy._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him with complain in His eyes._

 _Acp sir noticed it but continued: Abhijeet agr Ap ko koi chahty hy or Apko hurt karten hen to Ap ye kabhi nahi dekh skty k Wo khud us se kiyna ziyada hurt how hen._

 _Abhijeet looked down so Acp sir added: Daya ny Tumhy jaan kr kabhi nahi hurt krna chaha._

 _Abhijeet inturrupted: pr usny anjany me bhi kuch nahi kiya._

 _Acp sir smiled: Abhijeet khud se mt laro thak jao gy. Qasoor dhoondo gy to laakh milen gen. milna chaho gy to ek hi wajh kaafi hen._

 _Abhijeet turns His face to otherside while Acp sir leaving the area with: intizaar ab Mujhy bhi rahy ga._

 _After His departure Abhijeet again sat on His previous place and remember Acp sir's word which was revolving in His mind._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **i thought to end the story ..**_

 _ **but the chapter was very long**_

 _ **so devided it to two parts**_

 _ **So how was it?**_

 _ **Next nd last chapter of the story will post on the Day after tomorrow :)**_

 _ **till then**_

 _ **take care and stay Blessed :)**_


	12. Last Chapter

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He comeback after alot of time spending on beach and opened the door with His spare key. After entering inside found the whole house in dark. which astonished Him as according to His idea Daya must be in home._

 _He switched on All the lights of lounge and turns to moved towards kitchen when His eyes stuck on sofa. Where Daya was sleeping and enjoying the journey of His dreamland because a sweet curve present on His face._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and smiled then again remember Acp sir's word: **Khud se bhago gy to thak jao gy...**_

 ** _Agr apko chahny wala apko hurt krta hy to us se kai ziyada taqleef usy hi hoti hy._**

 _Abhijeet stand there like this and keep staring on Daya's face when heared a naughty wink: Boss nazar lagao gy kiya?_

 _Abhijeet snapped out from His thoughts and again made a serious face and moved towards kitchen._

 _Daya looked at Him going said: lo yad aagaya sahab ko k Mujh se naraz hen._

 _He too stood from His place and moved towards His room and comeback with a winning smile on His face and said to Himself: ab dekhta hun Boss kese nahi maanta._

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He entered inside the Kitchen and moved towards Abhijeet who was making coffee._

 _Daya hugged Him from His back who jerked Him. before Abhijeet could do anything Daya showed Him a Paper._

 _Daya winked towards Him: Abhiiii Tum ny waada kiya hy is paper me k Tum Mujhy Meri ek esi Ghalti k liye maaf kar do gy. jis pr Tumhy bohot (stressed) Gussa aaya hoa hoga. (sweetly) Maaf kar do na please._

 _Abhijeet looked at the Paper and smiled_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Daya was running behind Abhijeet and insisting Him: Boss please na yar ik Choti c signature ki to bat hy._**

 ** _Abhijeet denied: Me koi sign nahi karu ga (in anger) or ye kiya Tu subha subha ye paper ly kar beth gaya hy. ja ja k ready ho._**

 ** _Daya was not in mood to understand: Abhiii Tum jb tk is paper pr sign nahi karo gy. (snatched His jacket from His hand) Me na Tumhy ready hony dun ga na (sat on sofa) khud ready hon ga._**

 ** _Abhijeet looked at Him in shock: Esa kiya hy is paper me jo Tu subha subha itna Drama kar rha hy???_**

 ** _Daya made a face: Abhi ye koi Drama nahi hy. or sign karo gy to hi pata lgy ga na._**

 ** _Abhijeet was at His place: Phly read karu ga phir sign._**

 ** _Daya made a face and said in sad tone: Tumhy Mujh par bilkul bhi bharosa nahi._**

 ** _saying this He left from there after throwing Abhijeet's jacket on sofa._**

 ** _Abhijeet looked at Him going Pov: kiya yar Abhijeet naraz kr diya (tension raise on His face) pr Aakhir us paper me hy kiya? (doubting) Kahin kuch khatarnaq plan na ho. (angrily) kiya karu late hojaen gen to Sir se daant bhi pary gi alag. (decided) kr deta hun sign._**

 ** _Saying this He made His way towards Daya's Room who was sitting on His bed with of mood and looking at the paper on His hand._**

 ** _Abhijeet looked at Him and said lovingly: La wo paper. (warning) Dekh Daya Tu emotional atiyachar kr raha hy. agr kuvh bhi ulta sidha hoa na._**

 ** _Daya cut Him: ary Tum sign to karo phly._**

 ** _Abhijeet sighed and without glancing at the note for once He signed the paper._**

 ** _Daya jumped in happiness and hugged Him with: Thaaaank you so much boss Thank You so much._**

 ** _Abhijeet seperated Him and snatched the piece of paper from Him and start to read: Me Abhijeet Shrivastav ye Waada karta hun k Me Dayanand shetty jo k Mera ik lota chota ,Pyara, Innocent Bhai hy Usy uski Is ghalti k liye maaf karta hun._**

 ** _Note: ye Iqrar nama ek hi bar use hoga._**

 ** _Abhijeet looked at Him in shock: Ye sb kiya hy??_**

 ** _Daya smiled: boss Me bohot galtiyan karta hun na to in future Mujh se koi esi ghalti hogai. jis par Tum Mujh pr bohot gussa hojao gy. (sweetly) To Me Tumhy ye note dikha kar Tum se Maafi maang loonga._**

 ** _Abhijeet angrily added: ye to zabardasti ka waada hy. (jerking Hia head) Me nahi manta._**

 ** _Daya hurridly: ary ese kese nahi Maanty. abhi abhi Tum ny sign kiya hy._**

 ** _Abhijeet still on His point: Nahii Tumhari kiya gurantee ik bar Maafi mil jany k bad Dubara dosra note bna lo._**

 ** _Daya insisting: nahi na boss pakka ik hi bar ki Advance Maafi hy. or jb Me isy use kar lun ga to Note Tumhy de dun ga._**

 ** _Abhijeet again: lekin..._**

 ** _Daya inturrupt: Lekin wekin kuch nahi ab._**

 ** _Abhijeet accepted His demand: thik hy dy di Tujhy advance maafi ( seeing Happiness in Daya's Eyes reminding Him) lekin sirf ek bar._**

 ** _Data nodded His head in Yes: Ary haan baba pakka. (changing the topic) ab Tum jao breakfast ready karo bureao late hoe to khana dant Acp sir se._**

 ** _Abhijeet left the Room while grumbling on this Zabardasti ki maafi._**

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Abhijeet snapped out from the one of Their sweet memory and looked at the note again then to His buddy who was waiting for the Forgivness._

 _Abhijeet moved towards Him and said: Gaaly nahi lagy ga??_

 _Daya looked at Him in extreme happiness and Hugged Him tightly: Thaank you Boss thank you so Much._

 _Abhijeet too Hugged Him really tightly and feel the sooth to have His buddy who was Fit n Fine and The most important thing. He was with Him._

 _After few minutes both got seperate. Abhijeet filled coffee cup and Give it to Daya who after grabbing both cup sat on sofa. While Abhijeet Complete Hisc task._

 _Abhijeet comeback and looked at Daya who was engrossed in thinking so He said to tease Him: Wese agr Tun ye note na bhi deta to bhi Me Tujhy maaf kr deta. (Daya looked at Him in shock so He added more fuel in fire) but afsos Teri ye advance maafi ki due date aj khatam hogai._

 _Daya helplessly: Boss ye to cheating hy._

 _Abhijeet raised His eye-brows: kesi cheating bhai. fair hy sb kuch._

 _Daya was about to protest Abhijeet asked in serious tone: kiyun chupaya Mujh se sb kuch?_

 _Daya looked down and after taking a deep sigh started: Boss jb Mujjy pata chala k Meri awaz chali gai hy. Me pagal hogaya tha. (sadly added) kese jiyun ga bina awaz k (looking towards Him) Tumhary samny kese aon ga (looked at thr pic of Trio which was present on longue) pr Acp sir ny Mujhy sanmbhala or Samjhaya k Meri awaz wapis ajae gi. (telling) Mujhy laga ek hi din k bat hy phir Puny chala jaon ga. (sadly) pr Flight miss hogai phir case me phas gaya. or phir (again moved His gaze down) Tum HQ pr bohot gussa hoty. phir wo log bhi koi faisla ly lety. Hmy job se nikal dety._

 _Abhijeet stood up in anger: wo log Bhaly ab Hamy nikaly ya na nikaly. Hm khud Cid ki job chor den gen (Daya too stood up from His place while He added in hurt tone) Kiya Hm insan nahi hen. (thinking) agr Tujhy bhi kuch hojata to? Agr TERI KHAMOSHI kbhi na khatam hoti to?_

 _Daya grabbed His hand and made Him sat on sofa while He Himself sat on carpet and said softly: Boss Tum ny GURV movie dekhi hy?_

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in confusion and said irritatingly: Dekh Daya ab bat mt badal._

 _Daya nodded His head in no: Boss Me baat nahi badal raha. Gurv me jb Haider Ali ko jb Duty se nikal diya tha ye keh kar k wo Musalman hy to Arjun ny us ka sath Duty nahi chori th bl k High commands tk gaya tha us k gunehgar hony ka saboot mangny._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him amazingly while He added: Arjun ny M.p se kiya kaha tha. I'm not Your servent. I'm a Public servent. (He tighten His grip on Abhijeet's hand) Boss Movies bhalt hi real nahi hoti. (stressing) Lekin real life k liye Inspiring zaror hoti hen. (Added while freeing Abhijeet's hand) Hm bhi Public servent hen. un k liye larty hen. (smile sadly) kiya farq oarta hy k Hm se ziyada importance Kisi politician ko di jae._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in proud: waah Daya aj Tu ny Mujhy wo bat samjha di jo Me kbhi nahi samajh paya tha. (naughtily) Lagta hy Arjun ki sangat ka asar kaafi acha para hy._

 ** _(A/n: Gurv indian movie hy jis me Arjun ka role salman khan ny play kiya hy. it's just a co-incident k CBI officer ka nam bhi Arjun hi he :p)_**

 _A sad shade appeared on Daya's face who said: Arjun officer bohot hi kamal ka tha. (looking towarda Him) Me Mission k bad usy Tum se milwana chahta tha (in hurt tone) pr Apny aankho se usy marta..._

 _Abhijeet hugged Him while Daya started to crying. expelling out His pain which He stored from long._

 _After few times Daya calms a bit and start to change the environment of both hearts: wese Boss Tum Mujhy kiyun maaf karny waly thy._

 _Abhijeet simply said: Daya waqt ek bohot powerfull marham hy. jb Mujhy succhai ka pta lga tb Me bohot Gussa tha. agr Tu samny hota to ek thappar nahi bohot mar parti. (smiled) pr Tu door tha is liye Waqt k sath sath Gussa khatam hota gaya or Me Tujhy miss krny laga (Added in loving tone) phir Acp sir ny smjhaya bhi to tha._

 _Daya said naughtily: Matlab sb kamal Acp sir ka hy._

 _Saying this He snatched the note of Advance maafi from Abhijeet's hand and start to run with: Meri advance maafi bach gai .._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in anger and smiled because He Got His Daya back..._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 **The End :)**

 **So Friends Finally story reach at It's End :)**

 **How was the story,??**

 **which part you like most,??**

 **what are My loopholes??**

 **Guest: Bachaaa ab story complete hogaiii ab khul k Smile karna :)**

 **Guyssss a big big Thaaank You so Much to those who Supported Me**

 **Special Thanks to My Few Regular Reviewer**

 **Kriti, Jyoti,Masooma, Priya, Tia and All Guestsss**

 **Who Supported Me through their Reviews...**

 **TakeCare Everyone :)**

 **Stay BLessed :)**


End file.
